Mirror Mirror
by Neri Allis
Summary: Reflections hide more than what you see, there are more secrets that hold the key
1. Epilogue

_"Please..."_

Small feet padded frantically onto a dark pathway, running towards nothing.

_"Help me..."_

Long chestnut hair flowed as they ran, a boy searched endlessly for the source the voice -or voices- that stalked him

Scared...

Pained...

Haunting...

Each cry it emitted seemed drenched with these emotions.

Small lips panted hard with each step as piercing opaque orbs narrowed. He couldn't quite describe exactly how it sounded.

"I don't understand...what do you need!" He exclaimed.

_"Please..."_ it pleaded.

The voice echoed throughout the area shrouded in bleak clouds of darkness.

"You have to tell me," He replied, "I can't understand what you want from me."

_"Please..."_

He ran farther, unsure of where to go. Surrounded by shadows of deception, he boldly trailed the narrow expanse that he'd created for himself. Unsure of whether or not he'd reached his imperative destination.

_"Find me..."_

"I-I'm trying. I don't know where you are though."

He dashed in every direction he could think, exhausting himself greatly. He stopped, hunching over and supported himself on his knees as he breathed heavily. Where the hell was it! There was nothing...anywhere! With no clues to go on or to stay away from.

_"Please...Find m—"_

"I can't find you. My eyes...I can't see anything here!"

For a while the voice disappeared, sadness seemed to claw at his skin due to the silence, the last thing he wanted in this place. The voice was his only lead but it only echoed in whatever hell this was. There was no direct way of finding it.

"This place...it's so confusing..."

_"...me..."_

He cocked his head to the side in confusion, what had it just said?

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you clearly. What did you...?"

It whispered,_ "See me..."_

Slowly, a large object began to materialize before him. It contorted and shifted until he could make out the base image of a frame. Faded golden paint adorned its body, scratched near its edges. Starting at the center of each side was a single cross enveloped by vines that slinked its way around the entire frame. Rubies shaped into roses budded from the tips of the stems that hung away from the body. Thorns spread across the expanse and created a border towards the inner most part of the frame which had yet to fully develop until just then.

"A mirror?"

Glass shown grimly within its casing. He cautiously stepped towards the new object. He could see himself within its gaze.

"What do you want me to see?"

He searched; there was nothing but the sole mirror that had appeared then. What could it possibly want?

"Tell me what you want me to see." He repeated.

_"Me..."_ It groaned.

Within the mirror he saw his image rapidly change before vanishing completely. He fell backwards stunned as the glass began to crack.

"W-what was...?"

Just then he'd caught a glimpse, just a mere glimpse of something in that mirror. Actually truth be told it had been two things. First he'd seen a child? Maybe that's what it had been fore they disappeared before he could get a good enough justification. What he hadn't missed was the looked of anguished emptyness directed towards him. The second thing was...was...he didn't know how to describe it. He could still see it looming in the splitting mirror, pieces disintegrating into dust once it fell to the ground.

"That thing is coming out," he thought panicked.

The ground began to shake violently compromising his attempts to stand once again. A clawed hand pushed past the remnants of where the broken glass had lain, reaching for him. Terror-stricken he attempted to run; to escape that thing that had began to swipe at him.

"What's...?"

He couldn't move every attempt to change from where he was just changed into a useless effort. His legs had gone numb.

"No, no, no!" He cried, "Is this what you want!"

A new voice cackled vindictively, grasping his ankles as it dragged him forward. Towards that nearly completely shattered image.

"Is this what you want!" He yelled in panic.

_"No..."_

His eyes widened, a small, luminescent body appeared beside him.

"You're..."

They placed their hands on the claws around his limb, a terrible shriek erupted and it disappeared. He stared at the glowing figure, mouth agape.

"I..."

He flinched, getting to his feet carefully. Taking a step forward he slowly took hold of one of the hands and examining it carefully, noticing the curious eyes that watched him.

"You're human."

His free hand cupped their cheek, the figure stood in place frigidly.

_"Please..."_

"Yes?"

_"Please..."_

"I don't understand...tell me, what do you want?"

It stood silent, looking away from him.

In a quiet voice it whispered, "_Find me..."_

He stared and was cut off before speaking by a bellowing demand, **"Oi! Wake up!"**

"What? Damn it!" He growled.

Everything around him began to crumble, the bleakness falling in harsh clumps to the ground. He looked at the person now fading from his vision.

"Wait don't go yet, I need to know more!"

**"Wake up; we're going to be late!"**

"Wait!"

_"Please find me..."_

The boy disappeared from sight, leaving the luminescent figure behind in the crumbling world.

_"Please find me...so that I may **live** again..."_

* * *

Akuma: Well its an epilogue of sorts :| should have the next chapter very soon considering its more than halfway done.

Next chapter will be better than this for sure XD


	2. Reflect

Domo arigato gozaimasu: Thank you very much

"Dou itashi mashite: Your welcome in a formal way

* * *

A raven crowed weakly through the night air, soaring through the empty skies. Through the darkness of the city a single dark green Mercedes drove through the streets, treading down the roads at moderate speeds. A groggy body within its hard shell arose from where it had been slumbering in the passenger's seat leaning on the window. Irritation dripping from their voice they muttered, "Unn...Guy-sensei why do you have to be so noisy?"

"Come now don't be so upset Neji. It's your _surprise_ birthday party after all! If you're not awake then you may as well be late." Guy cheered enthusiastically as he drove.

"I'm not going to bother with his logic," Neji thought tiredly. Flexing his legs and wrist, Neji sat up properly and turned to Guy stating, "It's not much of a surprise if you just told me sensei..."

"Uhh..." Guy uttered stupidly while scratching his head in embarrassment.

"And didn't I say I didn't want a party?" Stated again, he must have told everyone that at least a hundred times if not a thousand.

"You only turn 16 once my boy!" Guy retorted.

The car came to a screeching halt and Neji looked out the window to the large, well lit home that they were now parked next to. Guy had stopped right in front of the front gates. He flashed him a thumbs up and cheered, "Enjoy your youth to the fullest and go in there and have a blast!"

"Hai...sensei..." Neji sighed as he got out of the car. Neji uttered a thanks for the ride and asked shortly why Guy wasn't joining; it didn't seem like him to ever miss a party.

"Ahh...sadly I've had other arrangements for this date. A pity, I shall make up for it with the gift I'll give you later on."

"Hai...arigato sensei."

"No problem, see yah later Neji."

Neji backed away from the cars as it shifted and drove off into the darkness; he stayed there until the car was completely gone from sight and sighed.

He placed his palm on his forehead and ran it through his hair once, looking towards the moon that hung listlessly in place.

"That dream..." he whispered, "I had that dream again...I don't the patience right now, I really just want to have ten minutes of alone time, and afterwards I'll do whatever they wish."

A yawn parting from his lips, and pressed the buzzer on the front of the pillar to his right, waiting for the responding tone that meant someone was answering.

"State your name."

"Hyuuga Neji."

"Please wait while we confirm."

Neji heard the silent buzzing of the hidden video cameras in each pillar; he turned to one signifying how he knew its position.

"Identity confirm, please continue Hyuuga-sama."

"_Hyuuga-sama..._" Neji thought bitterly. He was just another Hyuuga to everyone...

He stretched once more while the gate opened slowly, giving off a light squeaked as it moved.

"Hiashi-sama is going to have to see about that later," he thought offhandedly.

He nodded to the camera before going up the walkway on the side of the long winding driveway towards the overly large home.

"Everyman has his castle; I don't think mine needs to be so...big."

The Hyuuga Manse was certainly something to brag about with its large size and stature, of course it was to be expected considering the large family living within.

"Well...here goes nothing..." He thought as he finally reached the front doors.

He pressed doorbell and immediately heard the strained shushes from behind the door.

"They can't even be discrete..." he muttered quietly.

He heard the loud click indicating the doors release; slowly he turned the knob and opened the doors.

Nothing happened.

As he stepped inside he made out the bodies of several people hidden or trying to hide with the darkness.

Still nothing happened.

Carefully shutting the door he became shrouded in the dark within until a painful light near blinded him as the momentary quiet was disrupted viciously by a series of yowls and hoots.

"Happy Birthday Neji!"

"Arigato...everyone." he said in feigned surprise.

Just ten minutes...he'd even settle for five if he could be by himself just for a little while.

He just needed to clear his thoughts...

He stared at the vaguely for half a second at all the colorful decorations adorning the walls. All the gifts strewn quite frankly **everywhere**, Neji didn't think that he was _that_ popular. It was dammed near shocking how many there were, he was sure he didn't even know a good number of the people who had given them to him. His gaze wandered to the large birthday cake located in the center of the room. Amongst everything it seemed to tower above the rest.

"Thank goodness I don't have to eat all of that myself," he thought relieved.

Neji noticed a shock of red hair before it disappeared within the crowd.

"Oi Neji," cheered on of his enthusiastic friends, "don't stand there like a bump on a log, and come join us!"

Neji nodded meekly stepping into the crowd, who cheered for him as he did.

An overly rambunctious spiky blond haired teen gave him a light punch to his shoulder.

"Hey how's the birthday boy."

"I'm fine Naruto."

"Don't act like that," Naruto grinned, the whiskers on his cheeks rising, "come on, you gotta have some fun.

"Hai..."

An hour into the festivities, Neji had been chatting with some of his close friends. Still yearning for just a moment's peace he broke away from them and began to make his way to the hallway on the other side of the room.

"Just five minutes..." he thought.

Just as He was out of sight from the others he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Congratulations Neji-sama."

Neji turned to give the same treatment to the newer speaker and felt his voice catch in his throat.

"A-arigato."

Before him stood the slightly shorter figure of a dear _friend_ that Neji near adored. The short spikes of crimson hair frame the soft face of his interest. Searching teal eyes were framed by large black rings, Neji was sure they were due to fatigue but he didn't complain. After all...he thought it made him look more _unique_. He smiled genuinely and offered more thanks.

"Arigato Gaara."

The silent redheaded boy looked at him in near curiosity as he raised a moderately sized gift to Neji, gesturing for him to take it.

"Domo arigato gozaimasu." (Thank you very much)

"Dou itashi mashite (formal) Neji-sama."

Neji smiled and took the gift from him, holding it firmly in his hands. He looked back at that those hollow emerald eyes had been watching him the entire time. For a moment, they were locked in a single gaze. Neji stared into Gaara's eyes, why did they seem so empty?

He turned around quickly and tried to get away, "I'll just...I'll take this to my room."

"Wait a moment."

Neji halted and nearly dropped the gift as Gaara leaned forward, pressing his hands on his chest and whispered, "You can feel me..._Neji-sama_..."

Neji's eyes widen and Gaara backed away, as if hadn't said anything. Neji searched Gaara's expression, he seemed unknowing to exactly what he had just said.

"G-Gaara?"

"Hai Neji-sama?" Gaara gave a vacant stare, devoid of any sign of realization.

"Nothing...never mind." He murmured quickly retreating.

Gaara watched as he left whispering, "_Reflections...hide the key..._"

* * *

Akuma: Told yah it would be up soon :D

Neji: Hmm....

Akuma: what up with you.

Gaara:.......

Akuma: Umm hello?

Gaara/Neji:..............

Akuma: What the heck is going on!!! Oh forget you ): I'll have the next chapter sooner or later


	3. Passive

"What..."

The party music fading gradually with each step taken forward, a small parcel held firmly in his grip as he moved. Quietly skulking down the hallways, Neji crept up to his room making sure that he wasn't followed.

He really needed this moment to calm himself.

After cautiously looking about his surrounding he pressed open his door and shut it carefully so as not to alert anyone who may have been near, noting the creak as it was closed.

The room itself was dark, cept for the rays of moonlight that leaked through his thankfully closed bedroom window. The light bounced off the thin frames and created a trail from the wall itself to his bed. The few rays of light coupled with the darkness on the walls shown a sickly gray coloring surrounding him.

He dared not turn on the light to blatantly announce his whereabouts.

He'd go back in a few minutes anyway.

Once he designated himself to be in the solitude of his own room he released a broken sigh of relief and nearly fell to his knees. Resigning himself to just slowly slide down the door as he clutched the fabric of his shirt in confusion.

He could feel his heart racing.

"What was that...?"

He sat on the floor, the gift still secure in his hands as he breathed in near panic, "_you can feel me_...! What was that supposed to mean...?"

He could feel his cheeks burn as he recalled how close Gaara had come as he whispered that into his ear. How his smaller body had leaned close and almost pressed against him with a voice that...

"Damn it!" He gripped his shirt hard, mentally growling, "Don't think such things! Gaara doesn't mean it like that I'm sure."

It wasn't to far off to say that Gaara had **_never_** done or said something even relative to his last statement, if anything it were a normal occurrence.

Just that thought was enough to make him seethe with want.

Neji felt a warm fluttering in his chest that he quickly beat down, nearly screaming, "He doesn't mean it!"

It wasn't really his fault, how can anyone not take words like that in _that_ way. It was nearly impossible if you even knew the possibilities of what it could mean.

At the same time Gaara really wasn't at fault for saying them as well. He had never really known the difference.

Gaara was just Gaara...

He was impervious to shame of any kind.

It seemed, from what Neji had heard from Gaara's siblings, he became devoid of any emotion or sense of the meaning of certain words when he was still very young.

Anything relative to affection, intimacy, much less love he was completely oblivious to.

And it was entirely their father's fault.

Forcing himself to calm down, Neji placed the gift on the floor next to him and pressed his hand to his forehead.

He had to stop thinking such things.

He had to...

This couldn't be healthy...

Gaara wasn't serious on speaking of...of...

Neji felt his heart pound again.

"Stop it," he berated himself.

He tried to convince himself, he knew it was true but his treacherous body wouldn't obey.

For several moments, Neji stayed still listening to his breaths as his heart rate finally started to calm.

He could feel the hard thuds against his chest gently return to its normal pace.

Neji was thankful for his stubborn willpower.

He just barely stopped himself from enduring an embarrassing situation.

"Gaara," he murmured to himself, bring his thoughts elsewhere. Away from the unsettling words of the day.

Was it hard to believe that Neji may have had the slightest, ever so slightly...

Itsy-bitsy...

Microscopic...

Tiny little feeling of attraction towards the redhead?

Was it?

If asked he certainly would deny but Neji could never really convince himself as well as he could others.

He liked Gaara...

He may even _love_ Gaara...just a little...

Neji shook his head vigorously, settling on slowly making himself stand again.

Gaara could never love him though...

Neji felt a dull ache pang in his chest.

Never...

He carefully picked the gift up with both hands and got to his feet. Gradually he made his way over to his bed, taking slow steps to prevent any unpleasant situation.

Neji was neat...that didn't mean that his invasive family members were.

Coupled with how dark certain areas of his room were, he could easily end up on his face.

He pressed his right hand into the mattress once he had "safely" reached it before sitting down quietly, stretching his arms in boredom.

Gaara doesn't know _how_ to love, not real love anyway.

Think on past experiences with the redhead made Neji deeply upset.

He really didn't know.

Neji sighed placing the box next to him and whispered, "I wouldn't mind teaching him though."

He lay back on his bed and added, "I wouldn't mind teaching him everything."

Neji chuckled tiredly.

"I finally get time to myself and now I can't stop thinking of him."

Neji thought back to when he had first met the silent boy, it had been a year ago today. Unfortunately it had also been a love at first sight accident, in a sense at least.

Neji had noticed the red hair from the walkway, following his most exuberant and overall insane friend. Naruto had brought Gaara along to his last birthday party to introduce the two of them, being the nosy little boy he is.

Neji couldn't understand why everyone took it upon themselves to invade his personal life.

So Neji didn't have a girlfriend...or boyfriend for that matter...

Why was it so abso-freakin-lutely important!?

It was almost comical; Neji had expected Gaara to be one of those easy surprised, entertained, excited, happy people.

He slightly expected him to be like Naruto...

How wrong he was, god forbid they were polar opposites.

Only goes to show how Neji's friendship circle had become so...diverse because of the psychotic blond.

It had been near shocking when Gaara had in a way _snubbed_ him. Just greeting him once they reached the door and then what seemed like blatantly ignored him.

Never talking to him and only Naruto, it had become annoying...slightly only slightly.

If this person was coming to his party, he'd expect him to actually talk with him.

When Neji was about to demand why he was being ignored due completely to his pride, Naruto had gone between the two and **finally** introduced them.

What an idiot...

It seemed like only then did Gaara even _notice_ his presence. As if a bell had gone off in his head and Neji was the one pulling the strings.

Naruto's explanation had been that Gaara was painfully shy but after talking a little with him, Neji found that to be an absolute load of bull.

Gaara wasn't shy, like hell he was.

Granted he may not have seemed to enjoy talked a lot...with anyone actually but he would speak and carry on a good conversation.

He'd answer about anything you'd ask, Neji wasn't sure if everything was the appropriate answer because he hadn't been as bold as to go that far.

Afterwards the blond maniac had proceeded to tell Gaara of a **large** number of embarrassing things Neji would have liked to keep quiet. **Why** did Naruto **always** have to be around when something **awful** was going to happen to him...?

"It has been a full year since then," Neji murmured to himself.

Neji hadn't even attempted to ask Gaara out, Neji wasn't even completely sure **why** he liked him so much in the first place.

Maybe it was his face.

Maybe it was the way his stare penetrated him.

Maybe it was because of how Gaara's eye always seem to draw his attention, to draw him in regardless of what he was doing.

Maybe it was the way his hair shined in the afternoon sun.

There was a lot of possible maybes to answer to.

Despite that, within in his mind he had a good reason for not asking.

Gaara, for lack of a better word, was lifeless.

Completely and utterly lifeless to the point where he _literally_ did not speak unless spoken to.

He didn't do _anything_ unless told to and those beautiful eyes of his were always empty.

It was almost like he really was dead inside.

Neji had only noticed after he'd found that he was falling for the boy.

The part of Neji's mind that was obsessed with Gaara conflicted with the part of him that seeks a meaningful partner, not a robot.

A sigh parted from his lips, if only Gaara could get even a sliver of life within him, he'd be perfect in Neji's eyes.

Well...he'd be even more perfect...

He didn't want someone that always did what they were told.

He didn't want someone that agreed with everything he said.

He wanted conflict in a sense.

Someone that would battle with him in another sense.

Someone that could keep him entertained...

And obsessed...

But that seemed like a dream, people didn't just change overnight without a damned good reason and Neji's desires weren't a necessity to Gaara so he never spoke of it.

Though it wouldn't hurt it he did.

It could have probably saved him from himself.

He remembered a time only two months ago when he had been with Matsuri, who was a very close friend of Gaara's...supposedly...at school that had really shown his emptiness...

0000-000000-0000

"Neji, that's not a nice thing to say," she commented blandly.

"I'm only speaking the truth."

"You and I know how much of a tortured soul he is. Poor guy, that really must have hurt him."

"No, the fact that he keeps burning his fucking face is what will hurt him."

"Neji!" Matsuri cried scolding.

"How can you be sympathetic to someone who tries to hold onto a girlfriend through pity?"

Matsuri was about to retort when...

"Su-chan! Neji-san!" A disturbed female voice interrupted.

Both turned to meet the gaze of a panicked female student running up to them.

"Hai?" They both answered in unison, Matsuri silently glaring at Neji from his previous statement.

"It's Gaara-kun," She said.

Matsuri's eyes had widened, quickly hardening with irritation as she growled, "What happened."

"Sasuke...his friends," she breathed restlessly, "they—"

"You don't need to say anymore." Matsuri stated.

She quickly bolted down the hallway, the girl in tow. Rounding a corner she disappeared from Neji's sight. He sighed, running his hand through his hair he stared at the ceiling.

"That girl has to learn that when she runs like that her skirt tends to fly up..." Neji muttered quietly to himself, looking away once they had taken off.

"Gaara..."

Slowly he began to follow, walking to where Matsuri had run off to. Guaranteed, wherever Gaara was, he'd be easy to find.

"Gaara..." he murmured to himself.

He sighed softly, catching onto the noise building up from ahead; Gaara couldn't be to far away from it.

"Gaara...?"

He held his head in his hand, irritation growing with each moment that passed.

He couldn't understand that boy, not one bit.

He just wasn't...human.

Neji's mind began to run wild with thoughts of the boy, why was he so confusing. Why couldn't Neji ever see him even just a little humane, even if it were from anger?

"Gaara-senpai!"

"Matsuri," Neji said surprised.

He sighed once again, mumbling something along the lines of why can't that girl keep out of trouble. At the present moment she was trying to claw at the Sasuke, being restrained by a boy who he believed to be name Suigetsu, because he was harassing Gaara. He watched the disturbance from within the crowd that had started to gather moments earlier and was growing larger by the minute. It was Sasuke and Gaara once again; he wished to know even more why the Uchiha had such a fondness for harassing Gaara.

The boy _never_ did anything.

Least of all to cause contempt.

"Let go of him!" Matsuri yelled.

"Maybe when he grows a backbone," Sasuke laughed, "cause he likes this."

Neji scowled visually but stayed where he was, this never escalated into something unmanageable and if it did he'd be there to stop it. It certainly didn't stop him from feeling bad about it.

Gaara had just stood there while the youngest Uchiha had begun to tighten his hold on his collar, slowly cutting off his windpipe. Gaara had begun to pant and try to collect air into his lungs in vain and Matsuri had cried out try to reach for him.

"What are you doing? Stop hurting him!" She bellowed.

Sasuke merely laughed.

More desperate she cried, "Gaara don't just let him do that, Stand up for yourself!"

"..."

Gaara's head had tilted to her slightly, awaiting eyes listening for her command.

Suigetsu held her back as she near gouged his eyes out with his nails; she certainly knew how to thrash.

Matsuri yelled enraged, "Fight back!"

"Hai..."

Gaara grasped hold onto the arm Sasuke had been using to hold him and squeezed. At first it had seemed like nothing but his grip tightened he pressed right into the tender area between Sasuke's elbow. Sasuke winced and released him but Gaara did not yield. Sasuke fell to one knee as Gaara had then made well sure to twist the Uchiha's arm behind his back and continue to pull, harder and harder until Sasuke nearly screamed.

The crowd watched with amazement, even Neji was baffled at Gaara's actions. He'd never seen him fight back but then again...Matsuri had told him to...it still wasn't a voluntary action.

It wasn't intentional...

Neji hated the thought of Gaara being a puppet.

"Gaara let go of me!" Sasuke bellowed.

Almost hesitantly, Gaara silently obeyed, releasing the now aching limb.

"What the hell is wrong with you," Sasuke screamed, getting back to his feet and punching Gaara hard in the face. His face burned a dark red and there were the faint signs of tears at the corner of his eyes but Neji was probably the only one that noticed the latter.

Gaara fell to the ground upon impact, cheek beginning to redden and swell where he had been hit. He lightly began to rub the pained flesh.

"Don't you _dare _try that again!" Sasuke commanded irritably, Gaara nodded and Sasuke left immediately afterwards. His goons following close behind.

Neji had watched in surprise the entire time and Matsuri finally got close to him and began to examine his cheek. Questions ran rampant in his head until he couldn't keep silent and he stated clearly, "What's wrong with you!?"

"..."Gaara turned to him.

"W-what was that, Why did you just stop!"

"..."

"You can't let him get away with hitting you like that."

"I...deserved it." Gaara finally said.

"What?" asked bewildered.

"It was my fault, I..."

"What could you have possibly done?"

"I wasn't good enough, it was my fault."

"...you're kidding me, right. You got beaten because...Gaara do you even like him?"

"..."

"You can't possibly."

"..."

"Gaara?"

"..."

"Gaara!"

"..."

"I love him."

"What?" Neji gasped, even Matsuri's eyes had widened at the confession.

They both stuttered, "Y-you...wh-at!"

"Sasuke-sama said I love him, I love him"

"Gaara..." Matsuri soothed, "that...that's not...it isn't..." She couldn't find the right words.

Matsuri looked from Gaara to Neji sadly, though not spoken Neji knew that she was asking 'what had happened to the Gaara she had known those years ago?'

0000-000000-0000

Neji to would like to know the Gaara that she had known because from what she had told him...

He would never let a person walk over him...

He would never be someone's pawn...

He was free.

* * *

Akuma: Yosh! I'm alive! My god i'm channeling lee....

Neji: If you ever do that again.....

Akuma: I know i was thinking the same thing

Gaara:.....

Akuma: Hi Gaara! (Must...resist...urge...to...glomp...)

Gaara: Hello

Akuma: You're actually here. (Kawaii!!)

Neji: Psht...fangirls...

Akuma: Don't make me do something nasty to you Neji.

Neji: Oh really? Like what?

Akuma: You forget i'm the writer.

Neji ..............

Akuma: i thought so. Well i shall have the next chapter out **really** soon, i've already written out more than 85% of it. Well goodnight to all you people, i need sleep. XP

Gaara: Goodnight to everyone.

Akuma: Sqwee!!! Must...resist...fangirlish...urge...to glomp...


	4. Confusion

"Come to think of it," Neji whispered, "Matsuri is probably one of the only people that knew him then."

From what he had heard from the girl, Gaara had been rather...rebellious in a sense.

He rubbed his forehead adding, "lucky..."

He looked at the small gift next to him.

It wasn't very big.

Barely even the size of his hand.

Carefully wrapped in a shiny metallic crimson paper, the bow wrapped tightly around it was an almost shining black. It certainly gleamed in the moonlight.

A soft creak caught Neji's attention as he jumped up in alertness, scanning everything.

His eyes settled on a lone mirror in a corner of the darkest part of his room, the rusty object squeaked once again before stilling.

"That thing..." he growled.

He remembered…

He remembered how exactly he had gotten the mirror that was exactly like the one from his dream! It was such an irritating reason as well but he'd recall it later, he didn't want to _fully_ remember blatant stupidity just yet.

He watched it, gleaming though there was no light on its glass, it looked...ominous.

There was something wrong with it.

Neji knew it.

It seemed to taunt him everyday that he looked at it; it seemed to be _watching_ him.

Even now, as he stared at his dark reflection, he felt as if eyes were on him.

Waiting,

Watching.

Neji growled internally and looked away; he didn't have time to be glaring at that **thing** now.

"That dream...its becoming more...more..."

He lay on his back on his bed quietly musing, "real...does it mean anything?"

Neji stared at his ceiling as he thought, running over the possibilities of his previous dream. Was it real? He'd had it so many times that that was what it seemed. Was he just being paranoid? Sure he'd had it a lot but it was still a dream. Was it really a dream or a vision? This he did not know, nor would he ask due to the laughter that would likely ensue.

"I guess I'll figure it out soon enough. I can only pray that I'm not going crazy..."

An ethereal voice called, "_Neji-sama..._"

"W-what!"

He jerked upwards once again with eyes wide, he was certain he was awake right now.

He'd never heard that voice once he was though.

Was he going mad!?

"_Find me..._"

"I-I will." Neji said, searching for its location, it sounded so close.

"_Free...me..._" it said once again before dying away.

"Wait don't leave! I can't find you if you—"

Neji felt his hand knock against something solid; he quickly retreated and gazed at where he was before. For a second, just a split second, he thought he saw a body sitting where he had been previously before it disappeared and showed the gift Gaara had given him.

It took a moment for Neji to calm his startled heart before sitting down once more and taking the gift into his hands. He rubbed the sides of the intricate little box with his palms slowly undoing the near glistening bow.

He removed the lid to the present and placed it back on the mattress, looking into the box's contents surrounded by soft purple tissue paper.

Neji's eyes widened.

"Is this..."

He gripped onto a silver chain and pulled its case along with the shining gemstone attached to it.

"Is this a..."

He took the gem into his hand and brought it closer to his face, tilting it into the moonlight to marvel at its shocking glow.

"Is this a moonstone?"

He stared in awe at the shining silver stone in his palm, closing his palm and holding it to his chest.

"Gaara...he hinted at this didn't he."

He recalled a short conversation he'd had with the boy not long ago.

000000000000

_"Neji-sama."_

_"Hai Gaara."_

_"Your eyes..."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Your eyes remind of something."_

_"Really?"_

_"Hai..."_

_"Well...what?"_

_"Pardon?"_

_"What do they remind you of?"_

_"The moon."_

_"The...moon?"_

_"Hai."_

_"Why is that?" Neji inquired._

_"Why? Because..."_

_"Because? because they're white?"_

_"Because the moon is pretty."_

00000000000000

Neji's heart skipped a beat, thudding against his chest. That moment, even though it had been very short was about one of the things Gaara had ever said to him that didn't make him think horribly unethical things.

At the very least it was one of the least possible offensive or outrageous things Neji had ever heard.

Gaara had told him some...interesting things beforehand.

Very..._unsettling_ things.

Recalling most of it would bring grave torment to the paling Hyuuga. A blush arose to his cheeks again and followed by a soft sigh.

Gaara was really...something.

Though Gaara wasn't really free was he.

What would it take to break that obedient dome he had himself in?

_I love him..._

Neji's head shot up.

_I love him..._

Neji lowered his head sadly and those words had echoed painfully in his head repeatedly as he recalled that incident once again.

I love him...

I love him...

I love him...

I love...

What the hell was wrong with Gaara!?

At first Neji had thought that it might have been low self esteem or some inner need to be accepted by someone but no, it was far from that. Gaara really was a living _doormat_! He had nothing inside, nothing!

No person in their right mind could love someone so abusive!

What the hell could happen to cause such a horrid reacting in Gaara?

In a near fit of rage, he squeezed the stone in his hand and pelted it at the mirror on the other side of the room. He instantly regretted it once he heard the loud clink against the glass and rushed over to the jewelry. Carefully looking over the gem he sighed with relief once assured himself that there was no damage to it.

"My...this is a sturdy little rock isn't it?"

Looking to the glass he was surprised to see a small crack, pressing his fingers against the indent.

He chuckled lightly and added, "Naruto's going to upset when he sees this."

When he was going to move away he eyes widened, staring at the gem in his palm.

It was glowing, abnormally.

He hung it in front of the mirror stared as it glowed before dying away.

"What was—?"

Neji looked back at the glass on the mirror and noted that with some surprise,

He couldn't see his reflection anymore.

He touched the glass and watched as he couldn't see himself with the reflection anymore even as he moved his had against the glass.

"Why can't i..."

Neji was suddenly interrupted once he heard the startled shrieks sounding abruptly from downstairs, due to the shock; Neji's hand pressed against the sturdy mirror and pushed it back harshly.

An audible smashing of glass sounded soon afterwards.

"Damn it...Naruto's going to be very upset..."

He was going to look to his door when he noticed the alarm clock on his bedside table was off. Looking about, all the electronics were off as well.

"We must have blown a fuse."

Everything had silenced once again and he could hear his uncle saying how he would have this fixed momentarily. There had been laughter from downstairs so Neji finally decided to go back to the others. With this incident, they'd likely notice his lack of presence afterwards. Besides, it would be easier to sneak back in if no one could see him.

He'd worry about the broken glass lkater.

Getting to his feet he moved to the door and froze.

His eyes widened, something was in his room.

He could feel it slithering all about, he nearly gasped as a hand caressed his cheek.

"Who are you! Show yourself!" He growled.

"_Neji..._" They whispered.

That voice...it was back...

"My dream."

"_Neji..._" It whispered again.

A small light flittered and grew into the same childlike body he'd been seeing for so long. He knelt down and it touched his cheek again and whispered, "_Thank you_..."

It rose into the air and jettisoned out of his room, for a moment Neji sat and thought on whether or not he had really just _seen_ that.

"I'm...I...I need to get back out there. Staying here is making me..."

Neji wasn't even quite sure.

He hooked the necklace around his neck and hid it underneath his shirt, quickly making his way out his room and back to the others.

No more thinking, meaningless chaos was far better at the moment.

The moment Neji had stepped back into the main room; the lights flew on, blinding him and everyone else temporarily in the process.

"Guhh..." Neji groaned.

"Yo Neji! Man you're hard to find in this crowd."

"I guess I am Naruto."

His blonde haired friend nearly leapt at him, slinging one arm around his shoulder as he pointed to the decadent birthday cake in the middle of the room.

"When are we gonna get some?" Naruto whined.

Neji laughed at his friend's immaturity, making Naruto pout with feigned irritation.

Neji merely replied, "you'll get some soon enou..."

Neji's eyes widened, stiffening greatly as he stared out amongst the crowd. He could see that ghostly little boy even now, only this time he was standing amongst them...or hovering over them.

"Ay Neji, you alright?"

"I-I..." He stuttered.

"H-hey what's wrong?"

"Naruto?"

Naruto answered warily, "yah?"

"Do you see anything...? Over there?"

Naruto turned to where Neji was facing and tilted his head in confusion, gasping in surprise a moment later.

So he does see it.

"You mean that awesome painting over there! Wow that guy looks like me. Ha! Makes me look like some kind of god."

On second thought...

"Naruto..." Neji mumbled before tiredly responding, "You and I both know that you could never be that sophisticated."

"Hey! I take offense to that. I could so be like that!"

"Not on your life."

Naruto grumbled to himself and Neji continued to stare at the little boy that moved about the room.

Was he the only one that could see him?

For a short while Neji was lost in his own confusion, watching as said little boy floated about the room. He seemed to be laughing; Neji could just barely see a smile on his face.

Something about that kid seemed to be familiar.

"Neji? Hello!? Is there anyone in there?"

"Of course there is unlike you."

"Hey!"

Neji laughed, never taking his eyes off the floating creature in the room but listening to Naruto more carefully now.

"Looks like Gaara's coming over," Naruto said, "he's got something to give you or did you already get it?"

Neji focused on Gaara as he began to walk through the crowd towards them, feeling his heart flutter in the process.

A moment passed but Neji finally replied, "yah he gave me it earlier..."

Neji offhandedly caught the specter in his gaze as it was now in line with Gaara except...

Something didn't look right.

He saw Gaara coming closer and closer but the creature above was focusing its gaze on Gaara as well.

And it seemed angry.

Suddenly everyone else faded from his vision, even Naruto's presence and voice as well.

All that remained was he,

Gaara,

And the spirit.

Everything else had turned black.

Time had seemed to slow as well, Gaara's movements towards him seemed to be coming at about a snails pace.

The child above merely stared.

Neji could sense it.

Anger.

Sadness.

Hate.

Agony.

Vengeance...

The spirit boy swirled around his vision, a vicious aura emanating from it as it zipped from side to side restlessly.

Neji saw Gaara stop walking, he turned to glimpse behind him just enough so that Neji could still see his face.

The look of shock that had taken over the boy's face amazed even Neji.

This had been the most emotion he'd ever seen from him.

The spirit stopped moving, the white glow replaced by a menacing gold once Gaara had turned completely around seemingly to look at it.

Gaara began to take step after step backwards, his body seemed tense.

Could Gaara see it to?

Was he afraid?

"Ga..." Neji tried to call out to him but his voice failed, he tried again repeatedly but no words would come from his lips.

"What's going on?" He thought in a panic.

"_Return..._" the spectral creature moaned.

As Gaara's movements seemed to speed just slightly, Neji noticed an odd black formation appear right by his ankle and the redheaded boy lost his balance and fell backwards.

As Gaara toppled over, Neji saw the spirit -now glowing a dangerous crimson- lunge forward at him. It launched itself into the chest of the boy just before he hit the ground.

Neji couldn't look away, eyes wide.

He tried feverishly to call out to him, even to move but he was frozen.

His body just wouldn't move.

He could only watch as he saw Gaara lay there on the ground very, very still. Terror wracked his body as his thoughts ran rampant on all the possibilities of what had just happened, overruling one once he thankfully seen Gaara's body move. Though it was clear that something was terribly wrong.

Gaara began to tremble, rolling onto his stomach and solely lifting his body to his knees.

"A-ahh...!" Gaara breathed.

His entire body shook horribly, head hung low as he then made himself stand. His legs seemed to barely hold him as they quivered, Gaara clutched onto his arms tight enough that Neji could see the fabric of on his sleeves straining.

"Gah hah...!"

Neji stared in horror as head lifted and his eyes locked with his, the green orbs gone and having turned to a chaotic shade of gold. Gaara's head tilted back and seemed as if he were going to fall once again.

At that moment everything went black, he could no longer see Gaara or himself.

Neji heard a few startled yells and felt a hand on his shoulder.

"N—ji,"

"Huh?"

"Oi...Neji"

"Naruto?"

"God I thought you were...ignoring me."

"I..."

"Looks the power went off again."

"I guess s—"

He hadn't been given the time to as a single voice suddenly screamed within the darkness. Neji burst out of his dazed stupor and searched frantically, Naruto having removed his arm and searching as well.

The rest of the crowd had seemed to catch the voice as well due to it not sounding to be surprised.

More like in agony.

The lights flickered on once again and it took a moment for everyone to adjust once more, once they had no one made a move.

He and his friends could only stare in horror filled shock as they had seen one of them now lying on the ground unconscious.

Everyone had been disbelieving and Neji silently stuttered "G-Gaara."


End file.
